


Beautiful Mess

by Tshilaba



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: BDSM, F/F, seriously just an excuse to write hot sex between these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tshilaba/pseuds/Tshilaba
Summary: Relationships are perfect in their imperfection, and beautiful in their chaos.





	

“I'm not quite sure what you're asking, darling.”  
  
Rhajat sighed, running a hand through her hair tiredly. “You have a torture dungeon, right?”  
  
Camilla's eyes widened softly. “Oh, dear, you realize that's an entirely different type of torture, right?”  
  
“Soleil says you threatened to throw Laslow in it, and you love him.”  
  
The woman chuckled quietly. “Well, yes. But the kind of tortures that take place there are not something I would hope you would want to do to our darling Corrin. You want a different sort of torture.”  
  
The diviner frowned slightly, before leaning her elbows onto the table. “So you can't help me then.”  
  
A small smile appeared on the Nohrian woman's face. “I never said I couldn't. I know everything about my darling little Corrin. Everything you could possibly need to give her the most pleasurable torture she's ever experienced in this life.”  
  
Rhajat cackled. “I knew I could rely on you, Aunt Camilla!”

* * *

“Erhm...Rhajat? What exactly...is this?” Corrin said nervously.  
  
“You'll see,” the diviner said, laughing.  
  
“You know, when that laugh's directed it at me, it's actually very terrifying...”  
  
“Don't worry. I won't hurt you. At least, not in the way I hurt our enemies.”  
  
The dragon girl gulped. “R-rhajat....that doesn't make me feel better.”  
  
“Oh you're so cute like this...” She cackled again as she walked out of the room.  
  
Corrin sighed, testing her bindings. Magical cord. Huh, that girl was really improving her magic. But why the hell had she even been tied up to begin with? Usually Rhajat was an open book to her, yet today she'd been so secretive. And that laugh, gods. She'd forgotten how terrifying that laugh was. Rhajat only ever used it when she spilled their enemies' blood, and Corrin had long since come to recognize it as a sign that all hell was about to break loose.  
  
She couldn't have realized how very right she was.

* * *

“Rhajat...” Her voice barely squeaked out of her throat, for once not because of apprehension. The diviner had somehow managed to hang her practically upside down and it was surprisingly hard to make any sort of intelligent sound in that position. “As much as I appreciate that you've somehow discovered all my favorite scents, I—mmph.” She was cut off as Rhajat's soft lips pressed against her own and she moaned softly into the kiss, unable to keep from whining as the other woman pulled away.  
  
“This isn't just about scents.”  
  
“Rhaja...” She almost felt like begging. The blood rushing to her head made it difficult to think straight and she was fairly certain that if the diviner's purpose in all this was to get her off, her current position was extremely counterproductive. “Then what?”  
  
A wide grin spread across the dark haired woman's face. “You'll see~” She practically sang the words and Corrin was convinced her heart had discovered a way to defy gravity and lodge itself into her stomach.  
  
It was going to be a very, very long night.

* * *

“Hmm. What a shame.”  
  
Rhajat's voice roused her from unconsciousness, and she pushed herself up onto her elbows, feeling the sheets slide down to the small of her back. “What's a shame?” she said, trying to stifle a yawn as she spoke.  
  
“It seems as if the walls of your room are soundproof.”  
  
Corrin felt her face heat up in embarrassment and buried her face into her pillow. “I'm never leaving this room again,” she mumbled into the pillow. “I can never show my face.”  
  
The dark haired woman laughed quietly. “I don't see why. There's nothing wrong with enjoying time with your lover. ...is there?”  
  
Her voice grew quiet at the end and Corrin picked up her head to look at her curiously. “Rhaja...” she mumbled. “I didn't mean it like that...”  
  
“It sounded that way...”  
  
Corrin sighed and pulled Rhajat back down under the covers with her, burying her face into her chest. “I love you,” she mumbled. “I'm just not as open about what happens between us between the sheets with the rest of this army. I hope you can understand.” She glanced up when she felt her wife's fingers slide through her hair.  
  
There was a small smile on the diviner's face. “I do,” she said, kissing Corrin's forehead. “Even if no one heard us, anyway. It makes it a little easier now, don't you think? Even if you look adorable with your face all red like that.”  
  
Corrin felt her cheeks heat up again and buried her face into Rhajat's chest, nuzzling between her breasts. “Stop it...” she mumbled weakly.  
  
“Well, it's true.” Rhajat sighed softly, running her fingers through Corrin's hair. “Did you enjoy last night?”  
  
Corrin peeked up, her blood red eyes shadowed by her bangs and nearly looking vermilion in the dim, early morning light. She licked her lips slowly. “I did. Could we do it again some time?”  
  
The raven chuckled softly. “Of course we can. We'll just need a safeword.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Consent,” Rhajat explained. “It shouldn't just happen at the beginning of a session. If you're ever not okay with something, you should be allowed to say so.”  
  
“You too,” Corrin said. “I know normally you're the one pleasuring me, but you should say if you don't like something I ask for. Okay?”  
  
Rhajat smiled and kissed her wife's forehead. “Of course.”

* * *

Rhajat was reading through a tome as they laid together on the bed when suddenly Corrin said “Rhajat, I want you to make me beg for it.”  
  
“What?” The raven-haired diviner looked up from her book in confusion. “Cori...”  
  
“That's okay, right? I...I want you to make me beg for my climax...”  
  
“Gentle, or hard?”  
  
Corrin smiled nervously. “Would you be mad if I said hard?”  
  
Rhajat shook her head as she set the book aside. “Of course I wouldn't. If that's what you want, then I'm more than willing to please you. But...”  
  
“We still haven't devised a safeword, I know,” Corrin mumbled. “I don't--”  
  
“Please don't say you “don't need one”,” Rhajat said, her hand finding her wife's and tangling their fingers together. “You need to be able to say no when something doesn't feel right.”  
  
Corrin leaned over and kissed her gently. “I wasn't going to say that, Rhaja. I was going to say I don't know what we could possibly use. And I don't want something that will kill the mood all together. It needs to be...a scale of sorts. Where if I want you to stop, I can say one thing, and if I want you to be cautious I can say another.”  
  
“And one so you can tell me everything is okay if I check in.”  
  
“Right.” She glanced down at their hands for a moment. “Hmm...”  
  
“Did you think of something?”  
  
“What about gemstones?”  
  
Rhajat looked at her in confusion. “I don't follow.”  
  
“Rubies are red, right? And red has a very...strong nature to it. Like how a line of fire stops animals. And emerald is green, and soothing; something that can make you think everything's okay. And sapphires are blue, like the water Azura and I use sometimes..”  
  
“You really want to use ruby, emerald, and sapphire as our safewords?”  
  
“They're easy to remember, right?”  
  
“I wonder if they won't be as easy to forget, considering how out of your head you become sometimes.” There was a small smirk on her face. “But all right. We can try them.”  
  
Corrin leaned in and kissed her slowly and they fell back onto the bed as Rhajat's fingers tangled in her wife's hair, tugging slightly as she deepened the kiss and arched against her, causing Corrin to moan into the kiss. “Rhaja...”  
  
“Hmm?” She pulled away just a little so she could look at her. “What's wrong?”  
  
“I don't want gentle tonight.”  
  
Rhajat laughed. “Gods, Cori...” She smiled softly, twirling a strand of silvery white hair around her finger. “You sure sound like you want it.”  
  
“I want you to pleasure me. To feel you against my skin. There's a difference between that and gentle.”  
  
“Heh...”

* * *

She wasn't sure what had brought them to this point, but for some reason, she vastly enjoyed being suspended with her hair falling against the floor as her head hung down, her feet in the air. It made it more difficult to become aroused, but the orgasms were so achingly powerful that it reminded her of the time she went berserk after watching her mother die in her arms.  
  
And so, she hung there, listening to the wood creak as Rhajat shifted her weight while adjusting the bindings. They'd tested it countless times to ensure that the cords could be removed at a moment's notice, but she'd asked that they be tightened tonight, enjoying the feeling of vulnerability it brought with it. Normally, she despised feeling that vulnerable, but with Rhajat...  
  
“There we go. How are you feeling?” The diviner glanced down at her.  
  
She grinned up at her. “Emerald!” she said confidently.  
  
Rhajat chuckled. “Good, good.” She moved to gather the tool they planned to use that night.  
  
“Oh gods...” Corrin groaned as the lash wound its way around her leg. It hurt, but it was a delicious sort of pain.  
  
“Sapphire?” Rhajat asked.  
  
“Emerald! Just keep going,” Corrin gasped.  
  
“As you wish, my lady.”  
  
The lash struck again, this time a little lower, across her backside, and she could feel the cords pull a little as her body shifted under the force. But something pulled her attention away from the feeling ever so slightly. Was it the blood rush in her head making her light-headed and that's why there was a tickling nausea creeping up on her? Or was it something else? She shook herself mentally and let herself sink back into the feeling as the lash struck her again and she felt the heat pooling into her lower stomach. With the fourth lash, however, she had to stammer out the “Emerald...” but managed to cover it with a groan of pleasure. She didn't want her to stop. It felt so good. But... “R-r...”  
  
“Cori?” She paused and looked down in concern. “Were you saying my name or 'ruby'?”  
  
She shook her head; if she opened her mouth again, she feared the contents of her stomach would take it as an opportunity to go into freefall. And that would ruin the moment. But she felt Rhajat easing the cords up anyway, and she opened her mouth to tell her it was fine, to keep going, not to release her—only for the contents of her stomach to tumble out instead.  
  
“Corrin!” Rhajat rushed to right her and she coughed at the burning in her nose and throat.  
  
“Gods, that burns,” she gasped.  
  
“Corrin, you should have told me you weren't feeling well. I wouldn't have...I should have...”  
  
Corrin shook her head. “I didn't want to ruin the moment.”  
  
Rhajat looked like she wanted to cry, but she got up and poured her a glass of water, handing it to her before moving to clean up the mess and then practically tackling her in a hug. She buried her face into her shoulder, trembling. “I'm s-sorry...”  
  
Corrin sighed, setting the water down and shifting a little to pull Rhajat into her lap to hold her. “It's not your fault, I promise.”  
  
“But--”  
  
“No, really. If anything, I should have been honest and let you know the moment I felt nauseous. But I didn't. It's not your fault.”  
  
The tears spilled down the raven's cheeks and she buried her face against her shoulder again.  
  
“You're wonderful, Rhajat. And I love you so much.”  
  
“But I hurt you.”  
  
“It's all right.”

* * *

“I want to try dominance.”  
  
Grey-blue eyes glanced over the book the raven had open before her, staring intently at her wife. “Meaning?”  
  
“I want you to dominate me. Not like we do when we play but, like...by itself. I want you to be my mistress.”  
  
“Darling, I love you, but are you sure?”  
  
“I am.”  
  
“All right. But the safewords can't be taken away, ever, okay? They're always yours.” She set her book aside and pulled Corrin's face to hers and kissed her softly. “Even if I'm your mistress, I will never take away your power to stop what we do.”  
  
“Okay,” Corrin agreed, stealing a quick kiss.  
  
Rhajat smiled slightly. “Now... Get on your knees.”  
  
Corrin hit the floor, staring up at her wife expectantly as she sat on her hands and knees.  
  
Rhajat pushed Corrin's head down. “I never said you could look.” She ran her fingers through the snow white strands before running her fingers along the edge of the woman's ear, knowing it would send a shiver down her spine. “What shall we do tonight?” she murmured, twirling a strand of Corrin's hair around her finger as she thought. It was strange, having her wife's head between her knees without them being wound together in an embrace. But somehow, Corrin always knew what to request to make her hot. She reached down, grabbing Corrin's chin and pushing her face up so she could look at her. “I think I'd like you to pleasure me. What do you say?”  
  
“Okay.”

* * *

They slacked off for some time after that. There were a few things Corrin had to take care of with the war that left very little playtime for either woman, but Rhajat liked to stay close by as much as she could. That night at dinner, Corrin pushed a forkful of steak near her mouth causing Rhajat to look at her, one brow disappearing into her dark bangs.  
  
“You need some meat,” Corrin said quietly.  
  
“There's tofu. I'm fine.”  
  
“C'mon. Sis made this steak. You know she only likes it in a way that completely agrees with your stomach.”  
  
Rhajat met her eyes evenly and the spark that passed between them was almost visible as she reached down to touch the bare skin of Corrin's thigh. Her touch was light, but made Corrin well aware of the power she held.  
  
She was allowed many freedoms outside the bedroom, on the condition that Rhajat could “yank the leash” whenever she chose. Corrin smiled softly and pushed the meat gently against her wife's lips. “It's good. Really.”  
  
The raven's lips quirked slightly at the corners before she took the offered food. As she chewed the meat, she pulled her hand away, unintentionally brushing her fingertips against her wife's groin and watching the slight facial twitch as the dragon girl struggled to keep her composure in front of their friends.  
  
“I wish you two would get a room,” Shiro muttered, only for Selkie to flick his ear, hard.  
  
“Leave 'em alone,” she said, defending her best friend. “Besides, they have a room.” She grinned at Rhajat and, for once, the raven returned her smile.  
  
“Speaking of our room,” she said, turning back to Corrin, “I think it's time we head to bed. You've had a long day, and I'm sure your muscles are very sore.”  
  
“Mm. It would be nice to take a nice hot bath,” Corrin replied, meeting her wife's eyes. _I want you to beat me until I scream later_.  
  
The smirk on Rhajat's face widened as she read the look Corrin was sending her. “Let's go then, darling.” She took Corrin's hand and pulled her from the mess hall and to their room, locking the door behind them. She let go of her hand and moved to begin filling the tub as she heard Corrin's clothes falling to the floor behind her.  
  
Corrin walked up and looped her arms around her wife's shoulders before slipping her fingers under her top.  
  
“Hey...did I give you permission?”  
  
In response, Corrin nipped at her ear.  
  
Rhajat smiled slightly. If her little dragon wanted to be punished, she would have to be far naughtier than that to get her desire. “Get in the tub.”  
  
“You too.”  
  
“That wasn't a request.” She received another nibble in response as Corrin tried to slip her fingers down to brush against her nipples. She pulled her wife's hands from inside her clothes. “Get in the tub,” she said again.  
  
Without any further resistance, Corrin got into the tub, sitting down with her hands resting on the floor of the tub, her chin raised but her eyes cast down to her hands; she sat in silence.  
  
Rhajat got to her feet, tossing her headband onto the nearby table and slipping out of her clothes before getting into the tub with Corrin. She cupped her wife's face gently. “Look me in the eyes.” When Corrin complied, she rewarded her with a soft kiss. They always started very small when they played, even when they planned something they'd done countless times before then. Rhajat never wanted a repeat of her darling not being able to pull herself out enough to safeword. She still regretted letting it get that far. She began bathing both of them.  
  
Corrin sat silently as Rhajat washed her hair, moving only when instructed to. In the back of her mind, behind her submissive space that overrode even her upbringing as a princess, she wondered if perhaps she should have relieved herself before they began. It wasn't that Rhajat wouldn't allow her to tend to basic needs like food and water and going to the bathroom, but she'd never really had to ask during a session. The last time she'd ignored her natural urges had ended with the session cut short and Rhajat in tears and clinging to her, apologizing for putting her through that. She hated seeing her wife so frail, hated to see her so vulnerable and apologetic. She preferred the Rhajat who stared down enemies more than twice her size and never batted an eye as she brought them crashing to the ground with her magic, the Rhajat unafraid to speak her mind regardless of who would hate her for it. She preferred the Rhajat unafraid to order a princess to get on her hands and knees and beg for her sexual release.  
  
Rhajat sighed, rinsing the shampoo from her wife's hair as she held her head back just enough to keep the shampoo from dripping into her eyes. “Corrin, tell me what's bothering you. And that's a request as your wife, not an order from your mistress.”  
  
Corrin glanced over her shoulder and grinned sheepishly. “I kind of have to pee.”  
  
The raven rolled her eyes. “Go,” she said, pushing at her wife's shoulders gently. She watched as Corrin climbed out of the tub, dripping a trail of water across the floor as she went to relieve herself before coming back. “Now,” she said, dropping back into the role of mistress in that way that always amazed Corrin with its speed and smoothness that she appreciated just as much. “Shall I bathe you, or should you be allowed to bathe yourself, hmm? You don't seem to want to listen very well tonight...”  
  
Corrin couldn't help but smirk as she averted her eyes, and it only grew wider when she felt Rhajat's fingers grip her chin and push it up with the order of “Look at me.”  
  
“You know that just because you purposely disobey here and there that I'm not going to go any further than I know you can handle, correct?”  
  
“Yes, Mistress,” Corrin replied. “But it's no fun for either of us if I jump the second you order me to do so.”  
  
Rhajat paused for a moment, studying her wife's eyes. There was no insecurity or doubt there, and some small part of Rhajat's heart thrilled that she was the only one who could get this sort of reaction out of her wife, the one who would second guess everything but her decision to side with neither Hoshido or Nohr. She smiled slightly and released her chin to press the washcloth into her hand. “The quicker we finish here the quicker we can get to playtime.”  
  
“Yes, Mistress.”  
  
Once they were finished, Rhajat got out, wrapping a towel around herself before taking Corrin's hands in her own and helping her to her feet. She wrapped a towel around her before leading her to the bed and beginning to towel her hair dry. “Darling?” she asked, pulling the towel away from Corrin's face so she could see her.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“How do you want to be punished?”  
  
“That's your decision, Mistress.”  
  
Rhajat rolled her eyes and shoved her over as she laughed. She smiled softly as she stared down at her wife laying on her side, the towel half-wrapped around her head falling open as her hair splayed out across the covers, giggling quietly. The towel that had been wrapped around her had fallen open and one of her nipples peeked out from underneath. “You're right. It is my decision,” she said quietly.  
  
Corrin instantly stopped giggling and sat up, her face straight and her eyes downcast, ignoring the towel that had fallen to her shoulders or the one that had fallen down to her waist; her hands rested between her knees as she waited for an order.  
  
Rhajat shifted, rising to her feet and taking the towel from around herself and tossing it across the room before sitting down on the side of the bed once again, her feet flat against the floor. She snapped her fingers and Corrin's eyes were on her immediately. Just like a well-trained hound. “Here,” she said simply, pointing to her lap.  
  
Corrin crawled over to her, laying across her lap, her stomach flat against Rhajat's thighs.  
  
“Good girl,” Rhajat murmured, her hand drifting to caress one of her wife's buttocks lightly. “Now, at least.” She raised her hand up and brought it down with a sharp _smack!_  
  
Corrin knew better than to make a sound, resting her forehead against her folded arms. She kept her breathing steady as she felt her wife's hand caress the skin briefly before striking again. Inwardly, she fought the urge to sigh. Rhajat was being incredibly slow that night. It was her own fault though. Disobeying her mistress always ended in the session taking as long as humanly possibly to plateau. She felt Rhajat's hand strike her again before it paused, not even caressing the skin.  
  
“Corrin?”  
  
The question in her wife's voice prompted her to glance up at her.  
  
“Get me the whip.”  
  
“Yes, Mistress.” She made to get up when she noticed the look on Rhajat's face.  
  
“On your hands and knees. Bring it to me like a dog.”  
  
Corrin hit the floor immediately, crawling across the floor to the box of toys they kept behind the bookshelf. She leaned back onto her haunches to sort through the toys they used last to find the whip near the very bottom. She placed the whip between her teeth and got back onto her hands to crawl back over to her wife, sitting back on the floor to look up at her wife. She held her head up so that Rhajat could take the whip from her.  
  
Rhajat patted her head twice before snapping her fingers again.  
  
The dragon girl climbed back into her wife's lap, settling down as she had been before, just as the lash hit her skin, making her twitch slightly.  
  
Seeing the spasm, Rhajat stroked the skin gently for a few seconds. It was time to get a little harder, it seemed. She brought the lash down again, watching, unimpressed, as Corrin forced herself to stay still. Sometimes, she preferred when Corrin didn't bind herself to such stringent rules. “Sapphire?” she prompted.  
  
Corrin looked up at her, a mixture of hurt and irritation in her eyes at the fact that her mistress was asking the safeword after only a dozen or so lashes after the nights they'd spent with her completely bound as she was beaten until her skin began to blister. “Emerald,” she said flatly, before putting her head back down.  
  
Rhajat frowned slightly, bringing the whip down hard enough to elicit a yelp from her wife.  
  
“S-sorry, mistress...”  
  
She rubbed the blushing skin gently for a few seconds before bringing the whip down again a little harder, a second, then a third.  
  
Corrin whimpered softly against the bed, trying not to squirm but knowing that if she didn't show some reaction Rhajat would check in again. She really couldn't blame her; being bound it was a simple matter for her wife to watch her reactions to everything, but as it was the only thing she knew Rhajat could see was how red her backside was becoming.  
  
“Louder.” Smack!  
  
“Nngh... Mistress...”  
  
“What was that? Sapphire?”  
  
“Emerald,” she gasped. “Emerald! Please! More, Mistress...” She sucked in a breath as the lash struck harder, sending a shiver through her body. Still not enough...  
  
Rhajat cracked the whip against her wife's skin once again, unable to keep herself from smirking when Corrin whined and squirmed a little. She really did want pain, didn't she? She hoped her wife wasn't using this session as a way to punish herself for her perceived “mistakes” on the battlefield. She wished Corrin would allow her to be her tactician so she didn't stress so much. She brought the whip down again and was mildly pleased when a shaky moan escaped the woman laying across her legs. Smack!  
  
Corrin whined softly and shifted just a little so that her breasts were pressed against her wife's thigh.  
  
“Hmm, I wonder if my darling is getting wet,” Rhajat mused, setting the whip down on the bed. “Shall I check?” When she didn't get a response, she pinched the flushed skin lightly getting a small yelp as Corrin looked up at her, eyes dark with lust. “I asked if I should check to see if you're getting wet. Or will you tell me, darling?”  
  
Corrin whined. If she was being allowed to talk, the punishment could be a pause in the beatings. But if she wasn't...  
  
“Corrin...” Rhajat set her hand on the back of her wife's thigh, letting her thumb stroke the skin gently. “Are you going to answer me?”  
  
She felt her face heat up and hung her head. “Yes, I'm wet.”  
  
“So that's why you moved without my permission. Get on your hands and knees.”  
  
“Rhajat--”  
  
“That was an order, Little Dragon.”  
  
She gulped and pushed herself up as she'd been told to, squeaking softly when Rhajat's hand gripped her breast gently, rolling her nipple between slim fingers. Her head dropped and she moaned softly at the touch, closing her eyes to enjoy it before the sharp crack of the whip shook another yelp from her chest. “Ohhh...” Between the gentle touch at her breast and the sharp pain from the whip she could feel the heat rushing between her legs, but she couldn't decide which touch was worth breaking the rules for.  
  
“Did I read that look over dinner wrong?”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Didn't you want me to beat you until you screamed? You've been very quiet for wanting such a thing.”  
  
A breathy whimper escaped her lips as Rhajat squeezed her breast. “Yes,” she finally managed. “Please. I want to be beaten until I scream, Mistress. Ahhh...” She moaned as the whip struck her again. Did she have permission to make a sound now? Ah, hell. She didn't care. She let another moan escape her as Rhajat struck her again. “Harder, please...”  
  
“I never gave my Little Dragon permission to make a sound,” Rhajat said quietly. “I suppose I'll have to punish you.” She cracked the whip again and was surprised to see her wife crumple against her lap, her name little more than a groan on her lips. “That wasn't a scream.” She set the whip down and lifted Corrin up to sit in her lap properly, pulling her flush against her own chest as she slipped her hand between her legs, pushing her fingers gently inside.  
  
“R-rhaja....” Corrin gasped, her head falling back against her wife's shoulder, squirming at the fingers inside of her. “Rhajat... Ah!” She cried out as Rhajat bit down on her neck, but relaxed quickly and sighed softly. She couldn't tell if the rules had been lifted or not, but she could no longer bring herself to care. Her first orgasm had been too much to keep the composure of a slave as she was supposed to; her wife should know better than to draw out the plateau to a second or third after that. She gasped as she was thrown back against the mattress, her wife wasting no time in crawling over her and pinning her wrists above her head.  
  
“So,” Rhajat said, her voice quiet as she leaned in close to Corrin's throat, nipping at her collarbones lightly. “Am I going to get that scream out of you tonight? Or shall I bind you?”  
  
Corrin moaned, her eyes closing unintentionally as she pressed her head back into the pillow. She was too far into submission to form a coherent response, but close enough to the surface to know that she wanted their play to continue. She whined softly and squirmed in her wife's grip.  
  
“Yes, I think I will,” Rhajat said, leaning back to sit onto her wife's hips. She snapped her fingers and ropes materialized around Corrin's wrists. She leaned over and tested the ropes, her breasts falling over Corrin's face for a few minutes; she knew how deep her wife was when she didn't try to nip playfully at the blatant offer. Leaning back again, she ran her hands down her wife's sides, smiling softly at the whine it brought out of her. She bent down and nipped at the underside of Corrin's breast, grinning at the way her body pushed closer, tugging at the ropes binding her wrists.  
  
When she first dropped that far down, Rhajat had pulled out immediately. Corrin had always pouted when she stopped playing when she was still craving it, but the lack of response had, honestly, terrified her. How was she supposed to know what was good and what was painful if Corrin wasn't telling her? The more they played, however, the easier it was for Rhajat to read not only her wife's facial expressions down to the slightest twitch, but also any slight muscle twitch. After over what was likely a hundred sessions, she was confident enough to let her wife slip down into the space she enjoyed as she slid down into her own.  
  
There was nothing she enjoyed more than connecting on this level with the woman beneath her.

* * *

As the sun began to peek through the windows the next morning, Rhajat smiled down at the mass of tangled white hair that belonged to her wife, who was curled around her, head resting on her breasts. She ran her fingers gently through the snowy strands, waiting and watching patiently for the sign her wife had had finally come back to that plane.  
  
Corrin shifted, burrowing deeper between her wife's breasts to escape the sunlight that refused to leave her alone before pushing herself up on her elbows to yawn widely like a cat. She blinked, her blood red eyes clear and bright under the mop of snow that had been born of her hair the night before. “Rhaja...” she mumbled.  
  
“Yes?” Rhajat said, cupping her cheek gently and running her thumb along her cheekbone.  
  
Corrin nuzzled into her palm, closing her eyes briefly to relish in the feeling. “I love you so much,” she murmured. “More than life itself.”  
  
“I love you, too, Corrin. More than I can ever put into words.”  
  
She grinned against her wife's palm before she leaned over and kissed her. “Your breasts are the best pillows, you know,” she whispered as she pulled away, amused at the blush that rushed to the raven's cheeks as she said so.  
  
“Dork...” Rhajat muttered affectionately, giving her a playful shove.  
  
Corrin grinned widely and bounded over to the wardrobe, kicking the clothes they'd taken off the prior night towards the hamper as she pulled out clothes for the day.  
  
Rhajat sat up, propping her elbows on her knees as she watched her wife dig through the smallclothes. She got up and walked over, smacking her wife's buttocks and getting a squeak of “Rhajaaaaaa!”. She smirked and squeezed it gently before Corrin flung her arms around her neck and tumbled them back into the wardrobe where they collapsed onto the floor.  
  
Corrin giggled uncontrollably as Rhajat leaned down and nibbled the soft skin between her breasts. “That tickles!”  
  
“Well, whose fault is it we're on the floor of the wardrobe?”  
  
“Mine!” She grinned down at her wife before sobering a bit and running her fingers through Rhajat's hair. “You didn't get hurt, did you?”  
  
“I fell on you, silly. Are _you_ all right?”  
  
Corrin nuzzled her wife's cheek gently. “We landed in the smallclothes, baby. I'm fine.”  
  
Rhajat nodded, getting to her feet and helping Corrin up, before pulling some smallclothes out of the mess and beginning to get dressed.

* * *

That evening, they sat on the steps of the castle, watching the sun set as Selkie and Velouria rolled about in the dirt. Corrin leaned against Rhajat's shoulder, a small smile tugging at her lips. “This is nice, you know?” she said quietly as she slid her hand into her wife's. “I mean, who would have ever guessed we'd see a Wolfskin and Kitsune playing together like this?”  
  
“Who would have ever guessed a princess would fall for someone like me?”  
  
Corrin glanced up to see the distant expression on her wife's face before leaning up a little to kiss her cheek. “If by “someone like you” you mean a young woman too beautiful for words to describe, then that would be every person in this army.”  
  
“Dork.” The blush on her face said quite the opposite though. “You're such a mess.”  
  
“But I'm your mess.”  
  
“So what the hell does that make us?”  
  
“Well, you're beautiful,” Corrin said, ignoring her wife's muttered “not as beautiful as you”. “And I'm a mess. So I guess that makes us a beautiful mess.”  
  
“Whatever you say, dork.”


End file.
